


time to cry, time to love, time to go away

by kaita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: у хороших людей не должно быть депрессии, но депрессия не спрашивает, хороший ли ты.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 1





	time to cry, time to love, time to go away

чанёля заносит в шанхай случайно. в его списке городов, обязательных к посещению, он стоит где-то между дурбаном и варшавой, то есть - никогда, потому что чанёль не любит китай. даже ежегодные наезды в пекин (который он тоже не любит, но - какая досада - любит некоторых людей в нём) ничуть не прививают ему терпимости.

\- они всегда орут, все, - недовольно бубнит он в трубку. - тебя не заебало ещё?  
\- нет, - смеётся минсок. - так ты приедешь?  
\- приеду, - стандартно подумав пару секунд и не придумав ничего нового, отвечает чанёль. - приеду, вынесу вам обоим мозг и уеду обратно. купи мне билеты.

минсок называет его занудой и высылает через час на эмэйл электронные билеты до бейджина и обратно. я же пошутил, думает чанёль, за этот час сделавший хулиард дел, а именно - ничего, ещё одно ничего, чашку невкусного кофе и, как завершающий штрих, самое последнее ничего. кофе едва тёплый и отдаёт скисшим молоком, но чанёлю так-то всё равно, он его пьёт чисто по памяти, а не из-за склонности к аромату, терпкому вкусу и что там ещё приписывают этой коричневой байде.

делать ничего у чанёля получается лучше всего, последние пару лет он убеждается в этом каждый день сам и убеждает всех других. только минсок не убеждается. потому что баран что по гороскопу, что по жизненной позиции.

минсок почти за тысячу километров от него и за триста шестьдесят дней, плюс-минус те пять, на которые чанёль всё-таки преодолевает километры, часовые стрелки и себя. 

\- ты помнишь мои паспортные данные? - спрашивает он, пока ждёт свой багаж, а минсок ждёт его. - я соскучился.  
\- я всё помню, - хмыкает минсок. - я тоже.

у минсока тут куча работы, личная жизнь и отличные перспективы. чанёль закидывает спортивную сумку в багажник новой рав4, садится на переднее сидение и ловит в зеркале быстрый взгляд. 

\- я честно собираюсь вынести вам мозг, - из-под воротника идеально отглаженной бежевой рубашки виднеются лепестки и верхушка иероглифа и чанёль отворачивается к окну. в прошлый раз там были только лепестки. - и нажраться в говно.  
\- заблюёшь мне диван - убью, - минсок включает магнитолу на какую-то местную станцию и машинально отбивает пальцем ритм по рулю. - и, пожалуйста, вынеси мой мозг хоть на эти дни подальше от всего китайского.

чанёль против воли улыбается, отворачиваясь ещё больше и усиленно интересуясь непонятными и совершенно одинаковыми, на его взгляд, вывесками. с обеих сторон сигналят такси, доносится объявление из ближайшего магазинчика, минсок подпевает очень вовремя поставленному треку про love crime, и съедающая чанёля изнутри чёрная дыра на время успокаивается и перестаёт затягивать в себя всё, чем он дышит и что он чувствует. здесь серьёзно все орут, лезут и трогают всё, что не надо, включая и так хлипкие внутренние стержни, но минсок способен выдерживать это ради другого человека, значит, чанёль тоже способен выдержать это ради минсока. друг он ему, в конце концов, или только буквы, которыми записывается это слово.

\- снова ты, - идиотский хвостик на голове луханя просит ножниц или хотя бы клея вместо шампуня, но это слишком мелочно. - пойдём со мной, я забыл купить сигареты и ещё кой-чего.  
\- и по тебе я тоже скучал, - чанёль всё-таки дёргает его за этот хвостик и тут же выставляет блок - удар у луханя с годами только крепчает. - серьёзно, оленина, я серьёзно скучал!  
\- осенью мы приедем на твой день рождения и вот тогда ты узнаешь, как скучаю я, не видя тебя целый год, - хмыкает лухань. он мимоходом целует минсока в щёку или что-то такое, чанёль не смотрит, разглядывая панно в небольшой прихожей, что-то говорит ему на ухо (чанёль по-прежнему не смотрит, журавли в ивовых ветвях в разы интереснее какого-то оленя в минсоковых объятиях), потом подталкивает чанёля к выходу. - двигай давай, наглядишься ещё.

чанёль знает, что наглядится, панно висит тут три (четыре, поправляет он себя, уже четыре) года. и на минсока наглядится, пяти дней вполне хватает, чтобы потом оставшиеся триста шестьдесят проводить в рефлексиях и мыслях, построенных на "если бы" и "почему". и лухань знает это всё едва ли не лучше его самого и закидывает руку ему на плечо, рассказывая, что ифань привёз из канады классный джин и пару бутылок не палёного джека дэниелса, что в тренажёрке новый крутой тренер, что минсок стал намного лучше водить по пекинским улицам, что ты знаешь, что можешь приехать не только в день его рождения, но и в любой другой, я не убью тебя, я же не эгоистичный собственник.

\- но ты именно такой! - наставляет чанёль на него указательный палец, когда джин уже выпит, а джек дэниелс подходит к финишной прямой. ифань спит, устроившись высветленной макушкой на коленях минсока, и последнюю сигарету чанёлю приходится делить с луханем на двоих. - ты просто пришёл и забрал его!  
\- мне даже не стыдно, - лухань выдыхает дым ему в лицо, за что получает ревнивый пинок от минсока. - у тебя просто не было шансов.

чанёль знает, что не было, что в личных категориях кима минсока он и лухань находятся в параллельных вселенных, которые не пересекутся даже после изменения гравитационной постоянной. смутные остатки сведений из высшей то ли математики, то ли физики (физика не бывает высшей, пинает минсок на этот раз уже его) говорят ему, что если изменить любую постоянную величину любой вселенной, то обязательно что-то произойдёт, но здравый смысл, которого в чанёле всё-таки побольше, чем остаточных университетских знаний, говорит ему перестать маяться дурью.

\- произойдёт большой бум, - минсок надувает щёки и с глухим "пхх" выпускает воздух. - никто не захочет такого печального конца для мира, даже ты.

они так и засыпают - минсок с ифанем, облюбовавшим его коленки, на диване, а чанёль с ханем на полу, закинув друг на друга руку и ногу соответственно. утром у чанёля ломит всё тело и ифань сочувственно басит, что всё понимает, но в ванну вперёд гэгэ ты не пройдёшь даже на правах давнего минсокова кореша. это немного несправедливо, но ифань, при всей его напускной крутизне и двойном гражданстве, такой же, как чанёль - на него невозможно долго злиться. и китай такой же, внезапно говорит ифань, высокомерный и многоликий, но ты не сможешь ненавидеть его вечно.

да что ты понимаешь, хочет сказать чанёль, но вместо этого отбирает у него полотенце и показывает язык, который тут же прикусывает от болезненного хлопка по спине.

не сможешь, улыбается лухань, лохматый, с заплывшими с похмелья глазами и двухдневной щетиной над губой, просто тебе нужно время.

**

шанхай шумный, разноцветный и намекающий на приступ эпилепсии. чистый тротуар и заплёванная мусорка, огни витрин и небесные фонарики, смокинги и полосатые пижамы. чанёлю кажется, что это не зависит от времени суток, расположения отеля и наличия/отсутствия у него отвратительного настроения - везде в китае, везде в любой части китая, везде в любой части любого китая он будет чувствовать одно и то же. всё-таки джэк дэниелс был палёный до последней капли, думает он, раз вместо самолёта до дома он сел на самолёт до этого взморья, или как там аборигены гордо называют между собой своё очередное поселение.

когда он находит ближайший старбакс и покупает холодный американо, сданный обратный билет становится особенно жалко. всего пара дней, напоминает чанёль себе, пара дней, которые я обещал этому предрассветному оленю провести здесь, делая то, что лучше всего умею. лухань, который, в отличие от минсока, не такой баран и даже на "предрассветного" не обижается (а чего я сделаю, если его так зовут, оправдывается чанёль перед минсоком, совестью и просто на всякий случай), верит, что лучше всего чанёль умеет делать ничего. но при этом он верит, что чанёль может больше и, более того, просто-таки обязан показать всему миру, что после "ничего" опять начинается "что-то". я нихуя не понимаю твой китайский, честно признаётся чанёль, так же, как не понимаю, что ты сделал с минсоком и как и есть ли отдельный ад для предрассветных оленей поднебесной, но я послушаюсь тебя.

время там, не время, думает чанёль, чёрная дыра внутри не может исчезнуть просто так, уж это-то он точно помнит, это школьный уровень.

в семь утра шанхай кипит и бурлит жизнью и всеми её последствиями, чанёлю не хватает воздуха и открытого пространства, но ехать целенаправленно в какой-нибудь парк не стыкуется с принципом ничегонеделания. с ним и шанхай-то вот не стыкуется, меланхолично размышляет чанёль, вышагивая по улицам и сворачивая каждый раз направо. просто так. просто у него правый глаз видит лучше, чем левый, и справа меньше тупых вывесок и больше деревьев. а потом он выходит к небольшой площадке, выложенной аккуратными ромбиками плитки, где в кучке людей отлично узнаётся группа сумасшедших поклонников здорового образа жизни и утренней гимнастики на свежем воздухе.

был бы туристом - щёлкнул бы на мобильник и выложил в сyworld, хмыкает чанёль, скользя взглядом по совершенно одинаковым китайцам пожилого возраста в совершенно одинаковых спортивных костюмах. он проходит мимо, радуясь, что не турист и что сто лет как забыл пароль от своего аккаунта, но восторженные хлопки за спиной вынуждают обернуться, не обращая внимания на привычное мысленное "ничего нового ты не увидишь".

змея в тени орла или тигр под копытом лошади - чем бы оно ни было, оно впечатляет. чанёль разворачивается совсем (благодаря росту ему даже не нужно подходить ближе, и так отлично видно) и прослеживает взглядом за плавным разворотом корпуса, за кистью, стянутой эластичным бинтом и продолжением которой является тёмное и чуть отблёскивающее на солнце копьё с красным флажком на острие. только потом он смотрит на этого самого орла, тигра или и то и другое одновременно.

парень высокий и гибкий, но эта гибкость не природная, а выработанная долгими тренировками - в ней сквозит тщательная дозированность всех движений, тщательный контроль, невозможный тогда, когда двигаешься по наитию, уклоняешься от ударов по наитию и падаешь тоже, по наитию. чанёль невольно залипает на этой тщательности и замечает совершенно ненужные ему детали, вроде ссадин на локтях, взмокшей чёлки и грязных внизу, у самых щиколоток, штанов.

всю пыль собрал, хмыкает он, когда парень наконец-то промахивается мимо своей воображаемой мишени, копьё едва не летит в неровный полукруг его зрителей, а штаны собирают грязь уже всей поверхностью. 

\- эй, ты кореец? - голос у него тоже тщательно контролируемый, чанёль чувствует, что диапазон там в обе стороны может развернуться на ура. - тебе понравилось?  
\- эй, я кореец, - передразнивает чанёль и пожимает плечами. - ну, неплохо. и не такое видел.

он разворачивается обратно, не обращая внимания на то, что ему что-то продолжают говорить, доходит до ступенек в конце площадки и садится на первую же, доставая пачку парламента. курить в свободной кнр можно даже перед представителями гринписа, что уж щадить нервы и лёгкие любителей зожа.

\- это помогает? - парень садится рядом, аккуратно, даже бережно, укладывая копьё рядом с собой. - вообще невежливо уходить, не дослушав.  
да охуеть, затягивается чанёль, вежливость в стране, где все постоянно орут и ни во что тебя не ставят, о тебе ли слышу я.  
\- меня цзы тао зовут, - сваливаются на него новые сведения. - сын войны означает, между прочим.  
\- а меня пак чанёль, - искренность за искренность, что уж. - отвали означает, между прочим.

к концу сигареты молчание становится совсем неудобным и чанёль чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы убедиться, что сын войны намёк понял и свалил и вся неловкость - просто остаточное явление. цзы тао всё так же сидит рядом, сосредоточенно разминая правую кисть. 

\- ты учишь корейский? - зачем-то спрашивает чанёль. - слишком правильно говоришь.  
\- жил пару лет в сеуле, - тут же отвечает тао и улыбается, широко и искренне. - красивый город.  
\- да уж не сравнить, - соглашается чанёль. он встаёт со ступенек, выбрасывает окурок прямо под ноги и отряхивает джинсы, почти незаметно вздыхая. - счастливо, сын войны. надеюсь, больше не увидимся и всё такое.

рядом с его отелем тоже есть старбакс и чанёль проводит в нём большую часть дня, изрисовывая салфетки словами, которые не хотят складываться в строчки, и стрелками, напоминающими тёмное и отполированное за годы (не меньше, если не больше) тренировок копьё. да пошёл ты, думает он, сминая очередную салфетку и засовывая её в пустой картонный стаканчик, просто - пошёл ты. наверное, именно поэтому в первом часу ночи, когда сна нет и не предвидится ещё часа три, он встаёт, одевает растянутую тёмно-синюю худи и такую же тёмно-синюю бейсболку и заставляет себя выйти в ночной шанхай.

ночной он такой же шумный и эпилепсически ужасный. чанёль по памяти восстанавливает дорогу и повороты, едва не пропускает нужный и наступает на собственный же окурок, оставленный здесь утром. или, может, не собственный, но очень похожий.

цзы тао ожидаемо тренируется метрах в десяти впереди, его снимают на телефоны редкие в этой части города прохожие, а кто-то даже оставляет двадцатку и ободряюще цокает языком. чанёль наблюдает за теми же полётами орла, падениями тигра и раздираниями горла дракону, которые видел несколько часов назад, не думая ни о чём вообще. белеющие в темноте открытые участки кожи кажутся отдельно живущими росчерками света, а красный флажок у острия режет пространство на не связанные между собой части. 

\- ты всё-таки пришёл, - тао стоит перед ним, чуть покачиваясь с носка на пятки. - чанёль-...хён?  
\- наверное, хён, - задумчиво отвечает чанёль. - а всё, больше драконов и тигров не будет?  
\- это стандартный комплекс ушу, - фыркает тао. - драконы и всё прочее - не для улицы.

он смешной и очень пытается выглядеть старше и круче, для чанёля это очевидней некуда, потому что он сам тоже смешной и тоже пытается выглядеть старше и круче, когда минсок рядом. перед минсоком хочется и выебнуться и комплимент отхватить, раз уж больше ничего не получается. 

\- что ты имел ввиду под "помогает"? - спрашивает он, пока тао заворачивает копьё в чехол с длинными широкими завязками, такими, что их как раз хватает обмотать древко и стянуть узлом у его нижнего конца. - утром, в смысле.  
тао мельком смотрит на него, потом, ничуть не смущаясь, стягивает футболку и переодевается в чистую.  
\- мне показалось, что ты изнутри плачешь, - говорит он. - как это... страдаешь, вот.  
\- пиздец, - комментирует чанёль. собственный нервный смешок только подтверждает, что да, пиздец, как есть. - психолог-ушуист.  
\- сын войны, - гордо добавляет тао и осторожно трогает его за рукав. - я тебя обидел? хён?

чанёль идёт, засунув руки в глубокие тёмно-синие карманы, и вполуха слушает рассказ о шанхае, его истории, его реке (тао так и говорит, "его река"), его домах и улицах. откуда ты столько знаешь-то, хочется спросить, но проще просто молча слушать и пропускать через себя резковато звучащие слова родного корейского и проскальзывающие лающие звуки китайского.

-... а здесь одно время даже был ночной клуб, после революции, - тао останавливается и задирает голову вверх, к подсвеченным лампами куполам. - потом убрали, но он всё равно до сих пор закрыт.

чанёль тоже останавливается и смотрит на кажущиеся серыми в темноте стены, на узкие прорези зарешёченных изнутри окон, потом на тао, замершего у храма веры, к которой он однозначно не принадлежит. 

\- я не плачу внутри, - говорит он и тао с удивлением поворачивается к нему, выплывая из каких-то своих мыслей. - я разучился.  
\- нельзя разучиться плакать, - тао хватает его за рукав, практически выдёргивая руку чанёля из кармана. - нельзя!  
\- можно, - пожимает плечами чанёль и оглядывается. - а вон тот клуб, он работает?

на пятой текиле его прорывает совершенно ненужными подробностями того, как можно разучиться плакать, смеяться, любить, ненавидеть и заодно радоваться жизни. 

\- но ты не гей, - уточняет тао, потягивая тёмное пиво через трубочку. замотанное тряпками копьё стоит между ним и стеной и на удивление хорошо вписывается в общую обстановку.  
\- нет, я даже не хочу от него ничего, ну, такого, - чанёль смешно шевелит ушами, бровями и губами одновременно. - я просто хочу, чтобы он был со мной рядом. просто был.

текила здесь тоже палёная, однозначно.

\- но ты никогда не говорил об этом, - снова уточняет тао, заказывая себе следующее пиво.  
\- нет, потому что я трус, - мрачно говорит чанёль. - вообще мне пофиг, так-то. но вот тут не вообще.

наверное, пару раз он выходит проблеваться на улицу, не утруждая себя выяснением, где здесь туалет, потому что спустя какое-то время понимает, что над ним тёмное беззвёздное небо вместо подсвеченного дискошаром потолка, а рука цзы тао, поддерживающая его, даже не дрожит под его весом.

\- где твой отель? - спрашивает тао. пиво в разы легче текилы, но два выпитых стакана всё-таки и ему снимают внутренние барьеры и его голос звучит совсем иначе, чем когда он следит за произношением и производимым впечатлением.  
\- я не хочу в отель, - чанёль вытирает рот и сглатывает противную горькую слюну.  
\- а куда хочешь? - тао протягивает ему жвачку и чанёля снова выворачивает, правда, безрезультатно, от одного её вида. - извини.  
\- туда, - неопределённо показывает он, отдышавшись. - подальше.

ещё чанёль помнит, что было море. или река, или пруд в парке. вода, в которой отражались красивые фонари молочно-белого цвета. тао укладывает своё копьё на землю (ты и спишь с ним, что ли, плоско шутит чанёль, ололо), легко вспрыгивает на бордюр высотой в метр, не позволяющий утопиться сразу всяким приезжим суицидникам, и, почти не шатаясь, показывает очередного орла, змею и пантеру заодно.

\- придурок, - хмыкает чанёль. в голове пусто так же, как в желудке, и чёрная дыра незаметно и неумолимо выходит за пределы того, кто есть пак чанёль, и пожирает всё вокруг. стирает ощущения, желания, эмоции, как будто их и не было.

тао садится прямо там, на высоте ста сантиметров над уровнем земли и на ширине в две своих ладони, и притягивает чанёля к себе, сцепляя руки за его шеей. его подбородок упирается чанёлю в макушку, сам он пахнет солодом и мятным орбитом и может упасть назад в любую секунду.

\- придурок, - повторяет чанёль. ему не нравится ни мята, ни солод, ни царапающий шею эластичный бинт на правом запястье тао, но это не важно. китай отходит на второй план, давно забытые собственные предпочтения отходят на второй план, время и место и расстояния отходят на второй план и дальше. они отходят, а слёзы - приходят, и это совсем не то, чего он ждал от этой поездки. - что ж так хуёво-то...

тао держит крепко и ничего не говорит, а за его спиной - вода с расплывающимися белыми фонарями и маленькими краснохвостыми рыбками.

уже дома, привычно бросая грязную после почти недели в китае одежду в стиральную машинку, чанёль вспоминает, как тао переодевался перед ним прямо на улице, и как пил потом пиво, сидя напротив, и как двигался в состоянии этой своей сосредоточенности на одной из сотен площадок разноцветного шанхая утром, а потом ночью. и как всё-таки довёл до отеля и отказался заходить внутрь, сжав на прощание чанёля за локоть.

целоваться тао не умеет, думает чанёль, туша окурок в пепельнице, наполовину залитой водой. я, наверное, тоже, думает он потом, потому что в итоге было не так уж и плохо.

**

месяц очередного ничего проходит так же, как все месяцы до него. чанёль перебирает в памяти всё, что увидел и услышал в пекине, представляет, что делает минсок, пытается вытравить из себя всякие остаточные явления типа собирания собственных волос в хвостик на макушке или заваривания доширака с порцией острых китайских приправ. когда заканчивается растворимый нескафе, он выходит из дома и полтора часа шатается по огромному моллу, разглядывая витрины модных бутиков, вылизанные длинные коридоры между секциями, полки с йогуртами и пачками чая. в одном из залов расположен огромный закрытый аквариум, а в нём блестящие в искусственном свете спины мелькающих рыбок и чанёль думает, что забыл спросить, как назывались рыбки с красными хвостами и стальной чешуёй. про стальную он воображает уже сам, но что хвосты красные - это точно.

\- твой бейджин разбил мне сердце, - обвиняюще заявляет чанёль вместо приветствия, когда возвращается и решительно набирает наизусть выученный номер. - но всё равно, типа поздравляю, ты постарел ещё на год.  
\- а твой сеул подарил мне счастье и смысл жизни, - смеётся за почти тысячу километров от него лухань. - спасибо, ты лучший.  
\- ну да, - соглашается чанёль. - лучший.

хань спрашивает его про шанхай и почему не доложился сразу, как вернулся домой (я написал мин-хёну письмо, отвали, чисто по инерции огрызается чанёль), спрашивает, как поживают его творческие порывы (всё в том же творческом застое, снова огрызается чанёль, но уже тише), спрашивает, не хочет ли чанёль приехать к ним летом, просто так. прошло только двадцать пять дней, думает чанёль, из положенных трёхсот шестидесяти.

\- не хочу, - говорит он вместо этого. - наверное, мне нужно очень много времени. может, всю жизнь.  
\- тебе понравился шанхай, - утвердительно заявляет лухань. - он не такой, как бейджин, он определённо тебе понравился.

ты вообще слушаешь меня, хочет спросить чанёль, но внезапно задумывается и первое, что приходит ему на ум при слове "шанхай" - отполированное копьё под плотной мягкой тканью и запах тёмного пива на фоне отражающихся в воде фонарей. 

удивительно, но шанхай ничуть не изменился за время его отсутствия. двое суток бессонницы и очередная куча безрезультатно исписанных салфеток в мусорке - единственное, из-за чего он снова здесь, оправдывается чанёль перед собой. последний раз он оправдывался так года три назад, если не больше. американо всё такой же холодный, леденец, принесённый вместе со счётом, пахнет какао и корицей, и чанёль понятия не имеет, зачем на самом деле сюда приехал.

площадка тоже всё там же и китайцы на ней наверняка те же. бессмертная нация, с долей осторожного восхищения думает чанёль, усаживаясь на ступеньку и успевая выкурить сигареты три за время, что длится утренняя зарядка. тао замечает его и взмах копья чуть срывается в сторону от своей идеальной дуги, совсем немного.

\- ты не-  
\- нет, всё ещё не, - кивает чанёль, что бы тао там не имел ввиду. - я хочу посмотреть на драконов, которые не для улиц.

тао хмурится, у него добавилось ссадин на предплечье и бинт, стягивающий правое запястье, не очень симпатичного серо-розового цвета. чанёль неуверенно касается его пальцами, но тут же отдёргивает руку и отворачивается.

\- обещаешь вести себя тихо? - спрашивает тао, сам берёт его за ладонь и несильно её сжимает. - я попробую тебя провести.

театр небольшой, мест на двести, на глаз прикидывает чанёль. тао ведёт его мимо пустых пока сидений за сцену, отодвигает тяжёлую портьеру и кивком пропускает вперёд. "нихао", вспоминает чанёль, здороваясь с парой актёров, уже почти загримированных под древнекитайских богов или даже самого пань-гу и его верного друга. у пань-гу не было друга, шёпотом просвещает его тао, заставляя в довесок к приветствию поклониться, смотреть можешь отсюда и пожалуйста (в этом месте он умоляюще складывает ладони лодочкой) не шуми и не высовывайся наружу.

чанёль не знает, о чём рассказывает действо на сцене, он вообще не знает мифологию, тем более местную. он смотрит на тао - с подведёнными чёрным и красным глазами и выбеленным лицом, в тёмно-зелёном костюме, расшитом бирюзой и алмазами, никак не меньше. на тао, натянутого как струна от переполняющих его напряжения и всё той же выверенной точности. на тао, произносящего короткие фразы на каком-то совсем уж иноземном диалекте китайского низким, с придыханиями, голосом.

внутри чанёля медленно и неохотно ворочаются слова, пока ещё мутные и не осознаваемые до конца. тао двигается почти так же, как на площадке перед любителями утренних упражнений, и одновременно - совсем не так. и двигает что-то внутри чанёля, переставляет местами, поворачивает другими сторонами и нюансами.

\- ну как? - наверное, под всеми слоями грима он очень волнуется. - хён, как?  
\- мне понравилось, - говорит чанёль. трогает пальцем тянущуюся через шёлковую вышивку нить разноцветных камней. - это правда алмазы?  
\- это стекло, - хмыкает тао. он доволен похвалой, и краску смывать не надо, чтобы понять. - откуда у нас тут драгоценности.

да вот я и думаю, откуда, хмыкает в ответ чанёль. он стоит, прислонившись к дощатой стенке, и наблюдает, как тао стирает с одной половины лица сначала белое, потом переворачивает ватный диск и стирает красное с чёрным, потом начинает делать всё то же самое с другой половиной. цвета почти не смешиваются между собой на его смуглой, по сравнению с чанёлем, коже, и чанёлю хочется проверить, почему.

он тащит тао туда, где, по его логике, должен быть чёрный выход (а оказывается всего лишь крохотный тупик со сваленным в кучу реквизитом), прижимает спиной к запертой двери и большим пальцем оттирает остатки белого, от носа к скуле, под нижнее веко и дальше к виску. тао повторяет за ним этот жест, не останавливаясь и осторожно запуская свои пальцы в волосы чанёля.

\- когда ты уезжаешь, хён? - спрашивает тао. он пытается поймать взгляд чанёля, но чанёль только прижимается ближе и касается носом его уха.  
\- не знаю, - слова внутри ворочаются, как огромные неуклюжие медведи, как части пань-гу, выпотрошенного во имя сотворения мира. как кубики льда в стакане с палёным джэком дэниелсом, только не такие холодные. - послезавтра.

тао коротко выдыхает и поворачивается так, чтобы целоваться было хотя бы немножко удобно.

"что-то", которое, по словам луханя, обязательно бывает после любого "ничего", наступает у чанёля одновременно с возвращением домой. дважды за месяц, я точно где-то съехал с катушек и не заметил, думает он, бросая в кофе два куска сахара вместо трёх и жалея, что леденец с какао и корицей остался за восемьсот километров от его дома. ну то есть наверняка в местных старбаксах тоже такие дают, но - я же съехал с катушек, напоминает себе чанёль - в шанхае они всё равно другие. даже воздух там другой и немного, совсем немного, чанёль понимает, что имеет в виду минсок, когда говорит про кубометры таблицы менделеева, которыми невозможно дышать, но которые лишь заставляют тебя сильнее ценить саму эту способность - дышать.

"почитай, как", скидывает чанёль сообщение сонбину. хён имеет полное право послать его куда подальше вместе со всеми детскими отмазками на тему депрессий и творческого кризиса, но тот отвечает через несколько часов, что текст сырой, конечно, как вода в хангане, но уже лучше, чем затянувшееся молчание.

\- а ты прочитаешь? - спрашивает чанёль минсока, когда ночь переваливает где-то за три часа. - ой, я тебя разбудил? да вы всё равно не спите, не пизди.  
\- ты бездарность, чанёль, - сообщает ему минсок, зевая так, что челюсть хрустит. - принципиально не буду читать почту от тебя.  
\- и этого человека я любил, - вздыхает чанёль и тут же поправляется: - в смысле, я и сейчас люблю, но ты, хён, оскотинился прямо как этот твой олень.  
\- олень говорит, что ему нравится, - минсок прикрывает трубку ладонью и чанёлю слышно, как он просит ханя выключить ноут к хренам и заодно самому убраться спать на кухню, раз такой сентиментальный. - я рад, что у тебя всё хорошо.  
\- у меня большие планы, - самодовольно щурится чанёль. - спокойного вам утра.

отправлять текст тао он не решается, тем более что всё равно скоро его увидит и сможет рассказать сам, объяснить непонятные слова, может, даже покажет студию, где записывается сонбин-хён. 

может, даже зайдёт дальше поцелуев.

может, даже и не может, а наверняка.

**

_когда я думал, что знаю, какой бывает свобода  
я измерял расстояния шагами солнца к заходу  
играл словами и рифмами, как геймер со стажем  
от level 0 до game over, потери неважны  
я просто шёл и ломал, до красных ссадин на пальцах  
а мир никак не хотел идти со мной и ломаться  
пока не вывернул душу, пока не sorry you're late  
и мой единственный выход - заблоченный гейт  
я думал, в этом нет смысла, я думал, жить - это риск  
никто не скажет "не падай", никто не скажет "держись"  
но если вычесть сантиметры между мною и небом  
останется пара мест, где я пока ещё не был  
где на зеркальной воде не фонари, а их тени  
и где меня не заденут ловушки сомнений  
и если вычесть свободу из заданных рамок  
то я смогу и построю уже не клетку, но замок._


End file.
